First Date
by fishcustard221
Summary: The doctor surprises rose on their first date together with a band she's wanted to see for the longest time. Fluff in the purest sense, enjoy!


"Rose, you ready?" the Doctor called down the corridor.

"I'm just brushing my teeth. I'll be there in a couple minutes!" Rose answered through her toothbrush. The Doctor checked his pockets 'Tickets, and sonic, check, everything's all set. This is going to be perfect.' He thought, smiling to himself. The Doctor had finally gotten up the nerve to ask her out only a couple of days ago, he'd never felt like this about anyone else before. Every time she was near his hearts took off on a high speed chase and his mouth went as dry as the Sahara desert. Collecting his thoughts and sticking his hands in his pockets, Rose strode down the hall and shrugged on her jean jacket.

"Great! Let's go!" The Doctor said, opening the door of the TARDIS. The two stepped out of the box and found themselves on the sidewalk of a street corner illuminated by a nearby lamp light.

"Now that we're here can you finally tell me where you're taking me?" Rose asked, flashing him a smile that always made him tell her everything. The Doctor mimed zipping his lips and took Rose by the hand. Together they walked hand in hand down the alley and found themselves in a busy street, where down the road they could hear the sounds of a band tuning up. The sign above the halfway opened door read: **The Cavern**.

"Oh my god! You did not!" Rose squealed in excitement. The Doctor beamed and pulled out two tickets from his jacket pocket. Rose hugged the doctor as hard as she possibly could and the doctor landed a kiss on top of her head. Rose grabbed his hand and together they handed their tickets to the collector and made their way into the smoke scented and low lit stage area. The lights went down low and a single spotlight lit up the stage, a man crossed the stage and stood in front of the microphone.

"Tonight we have an up and coming band called" he put his hand over the mic, "Who are they again? Oh, right. The Beatles! Come on out boys." Applause was scattered around the room, while the four young men stepped onto the stage.

"Well, uh, thanks to all of you for comin' out tonight. I'm John and together we're the Beatles." The man said shakily, hoisting up his guitar and tapping out a count for the rest of the band. They had a shaky start but in the middle of the second song, "To Know Her is to Love her", they got into a rhythm that was infectious. Rose and the doctor swayed in time to the beat the band was carving out and she couldn't help but laugh at where she was.

"Doctor, we're seeing the beginning of one of the most successful bands that have ever been recorded. How did I get so lucky?" The Doctor pecked her on the cheek and said he didn't know. Rose wished this night would go on forever as Paul took over the singing for "Till There Was You" when she could've sworn he winked at her. Rose felt all the blood rush to her face and stared at the ground. Giggling like a schoolgirl the band jammed right through "Memphis" "Searchin'" and "Twist and Shout" when they said they would be back in five minutes for a short break.

"It's already half way over?" Rose asked following The Doctor to the small snack bar in the back of the literal cavern.

"Yup, they didn't have much to sing except covers of other songs."

"This has been such an amazing night doctor. Thank you." Rose confessed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Anytime love." He answered, holding her hand and heading back to their spot among the sparse crowd.

Finishing up their set Paul thanked everyone as the small crowd filed out of the room.

"We'll be playing another show next weekend! Thanks again!" Paul hopped off the stage and called out,

"Jean jacket! Where you going?"

"Me?" Rose asked.

"Yeah you! Come over here, I can barely hear ya." Rose walked up to the stage where the one and only Paul McCartney was standing.

"What's your name darlin'?"

"Rose Tyler and who might you be?" she answered, hiding a smile.

"Rose eh? I like that name. I'm Paul, Paul McCartney and these are my mates. That's John, George and Ringo." He said pointing them out one by one. Each waving hello as they were called.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, I really enjoyed the show." Rose said, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"Well I'm glad. But it seems like you're the only one who did. We've been trying to work out a better gig than this place." he said, rubbing the back of his neck and stretching.

"I'm sure you guys will do great. When you're first album comes out I'll be there."

Paul laughed, "Album. That would be something, first we have to write songs of our own. By the way, um. Are you seeing anyone?" he asked shyly.

Rose blushed, 'Oh my god. I'm being hit on by Paul McCartney.' She thought to herself.

"She's taken but thanks for asking." The Doctor indicated, striding in between them. Paul backed off, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"You're a lucky guy, thanks for coming out you two. Maybe I'll see you around Rose." Paul said, winking as he walked back stage. Rose waved to him as she and The Doctor walked back into the frigid night. The Doctor took Rose's hand and they walked down the street, rain falling softly.

"I know this great coffee place nearby. Are you up for it?" he asked her.

"Coffee sounds great!" she answered. A bell dinged as they walked into the tiny café, inside it was warm and smelled of roasted coffee and baking pies. Grabbing a booth they sat across from one another.

"What'll you two have?" the waitress asked, striding over to their table.

"Two coffees, black please." The Doctor answered, smiling.

"Alright, it'll be a few minutes, we're brewing up a fresh pot."

"Thanks." Rose piped as the waitress strolled to the kitchen. The Doctor hummed along to the song that was rolling out of the speakers, he reached for Rose's hand across the table and she gladly gave it to him. Rose was so happy, in the warm café, with someone who loved her and that was enough. At that moment nothing mattered to her, everything was perfect. The waitress came around with their coffee, piping hot, as the two babbled on into the night. After two cups of the stuff, the café was closing up and The Doctor and Rose were politely told to get out. The rain had subsided, finally but that made the cold all the more bitter. Rose shivered under her thin jacket. Shrugging his leather jacket off, the doctor draped it around Rose's shoulders.

"Thanks." She responded, looking up into his bright blue eyes. Brushing a piece of hair from Rose's face their lips met in the middle of the open space between. Sparks flew between them and Rose had never remembered a better night than that one.


End file.
